A New Years Gift, 2000
by Chapa'ai-hi
Summary: Nikola visits Helen on New Years 100 years after Helen gives him his first 'gift'. Will he get another? A sequel to my fic 'A New Years Gift'. You don't have to read that one first but it might make better sense. Rated T to be safe.


**~A.N~**

'**Another fic?' I hear you say? Yes!  
>This is a sequel to my other story 'A New Years Gift' and is set exactly 100 years later...so it's New Years! :D I've had this written for ages! But I thought I'd wait till close to New Years day to upload it ;)<strong>

**You don't have to have read my other fic, but it might make more sense if you have.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Boy the fun I'd have if I did...*sigh***

**OH! And one more thing! The finale is today! :D MEGASQUEEDOM!**

**A New Years Gift, 2000**

There was a loud knock on the heavy door of the Sanctuary. It was almost midnight on December 31st. Who would be knocking at this time? Helen thought to herself as she got up from her chair in her office.

She was just in the middle of reading a lovely novel with a glass of wine, no-one else was home. Ashley and Henry having been invited to a New Year's party at their friend's house. Helen was sceptical at first, Ashley was only fifteen and had never been out on New Year's Eve before and this would be the first time she celebrated without her. But, Helen thought, Henry had gone with her, he wouldn't let any harm come to her. They were basically brother and sister now. They had both also had basic fight training, something Helen insisted on 'You never know what's going to happen, especially living here.' She remembered telling them. Although she still sent Big Guy, as Henry had dubbed her old friend, to keep an eye on them secretly from the car outside. So what if she was being overprotective, you can never be too careful.

So, she made her way downstairs to her front door, curious as to who it could be. Reaching to unlock the door, she slowly opened it.

"Nikola!" she smiled, shocked to see him standing there, dressed in a black suit and deep purple cravat. She also noticed that he was holding a rather large bottle of fine wine, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Helen! It's nice to get such a warm welcome! You look stunning, as ever," he admired her; his eyes trailing up and down her body. She was wearing a deep blue dress, her wavy hair hanging down her back. He was leering as always but quirked an eyebrow when he reached her feet.

"Nice, uh, bunny slippers," he chuckled. Damnit, she'd forgotten she was wearing those!

"They're a present from Ashley," she defended weakly.

"Oh, sure," he teased sarcastically.

"So!" she changed the subject, "What are you doing here?" she asked, gesturing for him to come inside, just now realising he was still stood in the doorway.

"You _do _know what day it is, right?" he smirked.

"Of course," she pulled a face.

"Well, I was in the area and thought you could use some company, seeing as how your daughter, the wolf and your fluffy friend are gone," he said merrily.

"Well, thank-you, I- wait! How did know they had left?" she asked suspiciously.

Nikola pulled his best 'innocent' look.

"Nikola?" she frowned.

"I have my ways," he said flirtatiously, "Plus, I know you too well. I knew you would lock yourself in your room and mope about with a book,"

She gave a confused look, how could he possibly have known that?

As if reading her mind, he replied. "1900, remember that party?" he asked as they walked into her living room and sat on the sofa. "You know, I'd much prefer sitting in your bedroom and chatting," he smirked.

"Nikola!" she scolded. "Yes, I remember it,"

"Well, when I found you, you were moping on that hill. That's what you do when everyone else is having fun." He put his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Are you saying I never have any fun?" she frowned.

"You tell me," he leered whilst moving closer to her.

"_It's nearly midnight people! Are you ready for the countdown?" _said the man on the TV, Ashley must have forgotten to turn it off before she left.

"What are you playing at Nikola, what did you really come for?"

"You know! My gift!" he lit up.

"Your...gift?" she looked puzzled.

"Helen, you haven't forgotten my gift have you? A... tradition started back in the last century; we agreed that you'd give me a kiss every 100 years."

She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks. "We agreed no such thing!"

"Oh, I believe we did! I recall saying 'same time next century', and you replied 'wouldn't miss it.' That's an agreement to me!" he grinned.

How had he heard that? He was half inside the building when she'd said that, she had had a few glasses of wine which did make her say the most ridiculous things sometimes.

"Vampire, remember?" at her even more confused look he elaborated, "you were wondering how I'd possibly have heard you say that, I'm a vampire, we sorta have hyper-sensitive hearing..." he trailed off with a smirk.

Helen audibly swallowed as she found herself unable to control a crimson blush rising in her cheeks.

"Oh..." she said sheepishly.

"_10...9...8..7..."_ The crowd on the television started to countdown.

"So, will I be getting my gift this century?" he asked innocently, looking hopeful.

"_6...5...4...3..."_ Continued the TV.

"Well, I...uh," Helen stuttered. She hadn't prepared for visitors, let alone a flirty one now mere inches from her face. She could feel his warm breath caress her already hot cheeks.

"_2...1...Happy New Year!"_

Nikola glanced at the TV set. "Happy New Year, Helen," he said huskily. "How about I give you a gift this year?" he said as he leant in, her eyes fixated on his lips as they grew closer to her own. They finally met and his lips pressed to hers in a soft kiss, lingering for only a few seconds before pulling back quickly. Before Helen could compute what her head was telling her she leant forwards to capture his lips herself in a heated kiss, her lips kneading his. Nikola hesitated momentarily before returning the kiss with zeal.

Between Helens pounding chest and spinning mind her rational side of her brain revived and she pulled back as fast as she had leant in. Nikola's eyes opened and he just stared at her.

"_Quick! Say something!"_ She thought.

"Um, I decided you were to have a present too. After all, they only come every 100 years." She said as she dropped her eyes and mentally scolded herself. That was all she could come up with? Nikola did have a way of melting her brain sometimes...especially when he was this close, flirty and wearing a cravat...

"Well, uh, wow!" Nikola blinked, interrupting her wandering mind. "Well, I'm glad we're both immortals then, Helen. Because I will be wanting more of _that_!"

"Nikola!" she warned, slapping his chest playfully and he smirked. Suddenly she realised that they were still awfully close to each other, Nikola's hand resting on her knee and his arm around the back of her on the sofa. Before her mind could wander again...or she would do something she later regretted, she stood up. This was a dangerous position to be in, especially with that man.

"I'll get some wine glasses for the both of us, shall I?" she said uncomfortably, walking out of the living room towards the kitchen, not waiting for a reply. Nikola's eyes never left her as she did so.

God! What was is about that man that made her lose all cognitive function when he was close by? She found herself blushing again as her seemingly already inebriated mind wandered once more. A thought occurred to her, she hadn't blushed in...well oddly enough 100 years precisely. She shook her head, trying not to think of the repercussions of it all.

Although one last thought popped into her head.

_Being immortal can have its up sides afterall..._

**~A.N~**

**I hope you liked it and a review would be muchly appreciated ya'know! :D Ta!**

**Who else is excited for...'the event' ;D SQUEEEE!**


End file.
